Malzahar/Abilities
seconds, he phases out, which lingers for 1 second after taking damage or blocking a crowd control effect. While phased out, Malzahar is immune to crowd control effects and takes 90% reduced damage. Damage from minions does not interact with Void Shift. |targeting = Void Shift is a self-buff. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |damagetype = |video = Malzahar IVideo }} Malzahar summons two orbs at the target location perpendicular to where he is facing after a seconds delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught between the orbs and them. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting = Call of the Void is a linear area of effect ability. After a seconds delay two waves of void energy are fired from each end point to the other. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |damagetype = magic |additional = * Call of the Void provides vision of a small area around it. |video = Malzahar QVideo }} Malzahar spawns a Voidling at the target location that deals physical damage plus bonus magic damage on its attacks. |description2 = The first time a Voidling attacks a champion or large monster, or assists in killing a unit, Malzahar will spawn an additional Voidling with the same remaining duration that can in turn spawn additional Voidlings. This cannot happen if there is less than 4 seconds remaining on the swarm. |description3 = When three or more Voidlings are active, they all gain . |description4 = Voidlings deal 50% damage to monsters. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2 = 12 seconds. |range = 450 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting = Void Swarm spawns a champion summoned unit that can in turn summon additional units. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |video = Malzahar WVideo }} Malzahar infects the target enemy's mind, dealing them magic damage every half second over 4 seconds. Damaging a target with or will refresh the duration of Malefic Visions. |description2 = If the target dies during this time, they pass Malefic Visions onto the closest enemy, refreshing the duration and restoring . |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Malefic Visions is a single target damage over time ability that deals magic damage every seconds. |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |damagetype = magic |additional = * will automatically attack the nearest target affected by Malefic Visions (prioritizing champions) if no target is affected by . * Malefic Visions cannot be removed with but can be by . * Malefic Visions does not count as a single target ability when applying . |video = Malzahar EVideo }} Malzahar opens a Null Zone beneath the target enemy champion, and channeling for up to seconds to . The target of Nether Grasp as well as all other enemies within the Null Zone take magic damage every second, which lasts for 5. |leveling = % % per 100 AP)}} of the target's maximum health}} % % per 100 AP)}} of the target's maximum health}} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Nether Grasp is a channeled tether-like damage over time ability. Both the suppression and tether are removed if the channel is stopped or interrupted. |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and prevent the tether. |damagetype = magic |additional = * Nether Grasp's suppression can be removed with , , and . ** will remove both the suppression and the tethered damage as well as prevent Malzahar from even forming the tether if is already active (effectively putting Nether Grasp on cooldown with no effect) * Like all channeled abilities, Nether Grasp will be interrupted by hard crowd control ( , ) and will end prematurely if Malzahar performs any other action (moving, casting other abilities) ** Malzahar can still use Summoner Spells (excluding and ) and Item Actives (excluding and ) without interrupting the channel. *** But only if he does not need to move to use them. * Malzahar is unable to perform any actions for the first seconds of the channel to prevent him from accidentally cancelling Nether Grasp. ** This is the result of high playerbase demand as this happened often to click-heavy players. * Nether Grasp's targets may themselves interrupt the channeling if their crowd control abilities are mid-flight or cannot be interrupted. ** , , , , , , , , , , , , and . |video = Malzahar RVideo }} Pets |damage = AD}} |damagetype = physical |damage modifier = |ccresist = |range = 100 |movespeed = 451 |control = Champion-influenced AI |targeting = Unit |onhit = Attacks can be dodged and blocked. |spelleffects = Applies effects as pet damage, physical damage, and magic damage. |protection = * will prevent Voidlings from attacking. * will cause Voidlings to miss their attacks. * Neutral monsters take 25% reduced damage. |abilities = ;Void Swarm * Voidlings deal bonus magic damage. * Voidlings deal 300% damage to minions below . * The first time a Voidling attacks a champion or large monster, or assists in killing a unit, Malzahar will spawn an additional Voidling that also possesses this ability. ** Additional Voidlings will not spawn if there is less than 4 seconds remaining on the swarm. * Voidlings gain while the swarm is at least 3 units strong. * Voidlings gain 100% bonus movement speed toward high priority targets (denoted above with †). |attackpriority = * Target of † * Enemy champions within 's Null Zone † * Enemies affected by (prioritizing champions over minions) † * Nearest target }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Malzahar